


Prideful Wolf

by jazziemi



Series: Dragon Age [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziemi/pseuds/jazziemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had found after being beside her for so long, he no longer wanted to return to his dreams in the Fade. His reality became far too precious to relinquish to slumber, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prideful Wolf

 

“Solas?” Her lips form to each familiar syllable, tongue tapping soft against her teeth. He can hardly recall a time when the pleasant ring of her voice reverberating about the rotunda didn’t entice a slight shiver to rise goosepimples on his skin.

Her name, the name he had given her, rose to his lips in response - coupled with a warm and genuine smile.

“ _Vhenan_.” It was as if he whispered it as a gentle promise between just the two of them; his heart, perfect beyond any respect of the word, yet completely imperfect. The light searing on her hands, her cheek; he admired all of her - her mind, her spirit, the lilt in her voice when she would inquire him about his Fade-dreams and the ancient Elves.

Her thirst for that forgotten knowledge was ever-so refreshing to see in a young Dalish elf. He hardly believed _any_ of the Dalish strode towards such “archaic” insight that opposed that of their own; they seemed the type to rather huddle together in their aravels and cling too-tightly to their falsehood “traditions” than accept any sort of other opinions in the matter.

Lavellan was so much _different_.

Silvery, light, the whisper of her Dalish accent off her tongue; the way she gazed upon him with all the love she dared not speak out loud. Every so often, Solas found his thoughts wandering across her lips - he kissed them millions of times, his dreams overgrown with wistful thoughts of a future with her.

He should not be doing this, turning his face away from the Fade. And yet, there she was; and there _he_ was with his arms around her and his mouth covering hers, bathing in the sunlight and sharp mountain air nipping at his ears. Time hardly seemed to exist anymore, right then.

She was the brightest thing in the universe, so bright and blinding she put the stars, the sun, and the moons to shame. Solas always felt absolutely selfish for wanting that bright star for himself - his own personal sun to illuminate every dark crevice that blighted his world, to cup his chilled finger bones around her blistering and pure heat.

He had found after being beside her for so long, he no longer wanted to return to his dreams in the Fade. His reality became far too precious to relinquish to slumber, now.

It grew increasingly dangerous, his sleeping younger self thriving and relishing in that forbidden edge her love offered. Her love and attention was an addiction, ripping him away from his solitude and bathing him in such a warm glow that he never wanted to go away. However, this... _distraction_ could not happen. It shouldn’t. He has goals, he has people and cultures to save and such precious little time to do it.

Would he be so bold as to indulge in her? Was he greedy and gluttonous enough? Was he _brave_ enough?

_No._

No he was not.

Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wish I could write longer fics, but writing flash fics seems all I'm capable of for right now :'D idk what past/present tense is ionno help


End file.
